Thanksgiving
by Ruthabellaaa
Summary: Set preseason. Dean is 3 and it's thanksgiving. Winchesters have guests over for a thanksgiving feast but Dean gets into a bit of trouble because he's tired. WARNING: contains CP.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanksgiving**

**A/N: I don't own any characters or anything, just writing this for fun. NB, this story will contain CP of minors... Enjoy! And please review...**

"_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy!_" John grinned as his three year old son came flying towards, and had barely enough to open his arm wide and drop to his knees before the kid barrelled into his chest.

"Hey buddy. How was your morning?" He asked planting a kiss on his son's forehead, feeling Dean's small arms wrapping around his neck. He stood up, carrying his son towards the kitchen where his beautiful wife was preparing cookies for their thanksgiving feast with the neighbours tonight her baby bump hidden under an apron as she kneaded cookie dough, listening as his son animatedly told him all about his morning and how he helped his mommy get ready for tonight. Dean began to wriggle as he was talking, indicating that he wanted down and John obliged, watching amused as his little boy disappeared and reappeared carrying an armful of pictures, and sat down at the kitchen table with his son as Dean gave him a detailed description of each picture.

"…And this one's for the baby, Daddy! My little brother, he's going to be a boy, you know… "Dean said matter-of-factly. "And, mommy says we can put it up in his room, next to his crib." The little boy continued his voice full of pride.

"Wow, buddy, is that so? These pictures are great, I'm so proud of you! How about we put some of these pictures up for tonight?" Dean grinned at his father's praise and his eyes went wide like saucers at his dad's suggestion before his head bobbed enthusiastically. "YEAH!"

"Come on then, kiddo. Let me just go say hi to your momma first, and then I'll help you pin them up on the notice wall…" He sat Dean down in one of the dining chairs and stood up, walking towards his wife. "Hey sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting them gently on her enlarged belly, placing a soft kiss on her neck as she giggled happily.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're home. How was work?" She asked as she continued with her baking.

"It was good. I fixed four cars, but it was pretty quiet so Bobby stayed on and is going to close up in a couple of hours so he can get ready for the feast tonight. A feast which, by the way, smells amazing." His wife smiled even bigger and turned her face around to kiss her husband's lips. "Well, I do try…" She murmured seductively.

"_Ewww_! That's gross, mommy! Daddy!" Dean chorused from across the room, causing his parents to laugh.

"Not from where I'm standing…" John smirked.

"Hey, trouble! I think you better go entertain our little boy while I keep cooking, or there won't be no feasting for you tonight…"

"Oh well then…" He winked at her, "I better go entertain our little monkey then…" He planted one more kiss to his wife's lips, before turning back to his son. "Okay, Deano… Let's go decorate for tonight, buddy." Dean jumped up and ran to his dad's side, grabbing John-s hand as they left the room to decorate.

* * *

><p>John pinned the last of Dean's paintings up on the cork board that adorned one wall in the front hall. "How's that?" He asked his son. Dean looked very seriously at the wall for a moment before breaking into a wide grin and nodding enthusiastically.<p>

"Yes!" He squealed, clapping his hands excitedly.

John laughed at his son's obvious delight before nodding and sweeping his son into his arms, eliciting wild giggles from his child as he began to tickle him mercilessly. "No, Daddy! **Stoooooop!**" Dean squealed, delighted. John chuckled and continued until his son was breathless from laughing and writhing in his arms.

"Hey champ? I think it's passed your nap time. How about we get you upstairs for a nap before all our friends come round tonight for Thanksgiving? Does that sound okay?" Dean frowned as his dad spoke and crossed his arms stubbornly, staring at his dad's shirt collar.

"Dean?"John prompted, unphased.

"I'm not tired!" Dean tried, petulantly.

"Oh, buddy, I think you are. You've had a busy morning, and you'll be having a late night tonight, so you're gonna take a nap just now. Understand?" John responded starting the trip up the stairs with his son planted firmly on his hip.

"No, Daddy… I don't want to." Dean announced, tearfully. John said nothing for a moment, simply raising his eyebrows at his son.

"Tough, buddy. You need a nap. If you didn't, you wouldn't so upset about needing a nap."

"But, daddy… I don't want you to go. I want to be with you…" Dean mumbled, his face showing he was torn between burrowing into his dad's shoulder and jumping from his dad's arms so he could run away and hide. Dean eventually made a decision as John reached the top of the stairs and tried to wriggle around in his dad's arms so that John would release his son.

John recognized the move and wrapped his arms tighter around his little boy's waist, pulling him closer and gently pushing the toddler's head down onto his shoulder. "Cut it out, Dean. I'm not going anywhere, so settle down buddy." Dean began to fight against his dad further, determined not to fall asleep in case his daddy left him, and he tried to push off from his dad's shoulder, kicking his legs. John sighed and reached around, landing three firm swats to his son's backside before pulling Dean against him tightly as his son burst into crocodile tears. "**Daaaaaadddy!**" Dean wailed, clinging onto his dad as though his life depended on it, burying his face in his shoulder as he cried. "_Daddyyyy…_"

"_Hey, hey, hey_… You're okay, baby. It's okay. Daddy's got you, daddy's right here, baby._ Shhh…_ Calm down, baby, it's okay. That's it, I'm here. I love you, baby boy…" John continued quiet assurances to the kid, lowering his voice so that Dean had to quieten his crying to hear the words. Dean's tears quieted and he yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily as his dad rocked him, calming him further. "See, Deano, you're okay. That's it, nice and calm… We're gonna go for a nice nap, and Daddy's gonna stay with you. And then later we'll get you all ready for our guests coming in, mmkay?" He asked. Dean didn't reply, and John could clearly see his son was fighting to stay awake as he rubbed his Dad's ear, his free hand's thumb in his mouth. "There we go, buddy, that's it. Go on to sleep, I'm right here. Sleep, baby." John continued to speak softly to Dean and soon found himself singing a quiet lullaby to Dean. Dean felt himself melt against his father's shoulder as the rough, gravelly voice washed over him and before long he felt his eyes droop and he dropped off to sleep. John heard his son's breathing even out and carried the little boy to his bedroom, sitting down on the bed and deftly manoeuvring Dean so that he was lying over his dad's chest, his face buried in the crook of John's neck as John leaned back against the head board with the pillow's piled behind his neck, sleep slowly over taking him after he had wrapped Dean's favourite blanket over his small body, and placing his favourite teddy in his free arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I still don'y own anything at all, except the families who are visiting. But the Winchesters and Bobby and Jim are not my creations. This is just a bit of fun. :) Reviews welcome!**

* * *

><p>Mary stood at the foot of the stairs, wondering where her two favourite men had gotten to. They didn't appear to be down stairs, and guests would be arriving within the next hour so she figured it was time to start getting ready, knowing from experience how long it took to get Dean bathed and ready. She took a final breath and began to climb the stairs towards her son's bedroom, guessing that was where Dean and John would be. As she turned into the room, her quiet humming ceased and she smiled at the sight before her. John was lying on Dean's bed with their little boy cuddled into him, half lying over his chest and half snuggled against his side, blanket tucked around him tight and Bobo, Dean's favourite companion –aside from his father- peering out from the blanket, clutched tight in their son's hand. For a moment, all she could do was stand in the doorway with her hands gently resting on her tummy as she felt a swell of happiness watching her beautiful family. She felt a gentle kick from the baby inside her and gasped quietly, happy tears forming in her eyes. She was nearly six months into the pregnancy and this was the first time baby Winchester had kicked. How perfect! She thought. She slowly and quietly made her way across the room and sat down on the edge of Dean's bed, planting a soft kiss on her husband's brow. "Hey honey, wake up…"<p>

John stirred and opened his eyes slowly, looking up into his wife's beautiful face. "Hey gorgeous." He whispered, before looking across to their son fondly, who was still snuggled up in his arms, thumb firmly tucked in his mouth.

"Hey yourself. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhmm, though Deano got himself a few smacks before our little nap… Did you manage to get the food done? Sorry I didn't come help you; Dean didn't want me to leave him…"

"It's okay, baby." She smiled softly. "Everything's sorted cause my mom popped round this morning and then had to leave cause she had a lunch date. Junior kicked, also…"

"Wow, what? When?" John grinned a rugged smile at the news.

"Right before I woke you up, it was so sweet…" John felt himself being turned on by the rosy glow to her cheeks and he wasn't sure whether to be glad or disgruntled at his little buddle of Dean lying in the way of him romancing his sweet, sweet wife.

"I wish I'd been awake for it, darlin'…"

"Oh, that's okay. It'll happen again before junior's born, so it's all okay… However, I need to go and make myself pretty for tonight. You, meanwhile, get daddy duty. Think you can get the monkey bathed and clothed ready for tonight? We got all of about half an hour…" She smiled at his groan. "_Please_?"

He let out an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose I could, for you… Go get ready, I'll deal with junior." He smiled at her and they kissed once more before she turned and left the room. John turned his attention to Dean. "Hey, buddy…" He placed a soft kiss on Dean's brow and pushed his hand through his baby's hair as his toddler woke up. Dean raised his chubby little face and blinked as he looked around the room bleary eyed before burying his face back in his dad's chest. "Time to wake up, sweetie. Everybody's gonna be arriving soon, and we need to get you bathed and ready, hey? Did you sleep well?" He leaned down to kiss his baby's forehead, lifting Dean to a sitting position and pulling him close against his chest as Dean cried a little, quietly, at having been woken up.

"Daddyyy?" Dean whined pitifully, fisting his eyes sleepily.

"Hey, buddy. I'm right here, you're okay. You're just sleepy, Ace." John hugged the toddler tightly for a few minutes, rocking him gently as he woke up fully from his nap. "There we go, that's better. How about we get you into a nice bath and get you all cleaned up for Uncle Billy and Pastor Jim and the Jeffersons and the Miltons and your gramma and pops coming around, mm?" Dean nodded complacently and allowed his Daddy to carry him to the family bathroom and run a warm bath before undressing him and helping him to climb in the water. John knelt at the side of the bath tub, watching with affection as his son played with the bath toys Santa had bought their son for his stocking last Christmas. After about ten minutes, John was pulled from his musings as he felt a splash of water hit his flannel shirt. He looked up shocked to see Dean giggling delightly and clapping his hands. "Oh, Buster. You're going down now…" He grinned devilishly before getting his son back. Dean's laughter could be heard all along the landing as they had a "splashaw" as Dean called it. Eventually John stopped the splashing to wash his baby's hair. "Hey champ, let's get your hairy washed so we can get you outta that bath and into your pj's before everyone comes round…" Dean allowed his dad to wash his hair, obligingly tilting his head to do so when directed, but shook his head about his PJ's, making his feelings on the matter known.

"No, daaaaaddy! No jammas! I not need no jammas, I want to see Uncuw Bobby and Uncuw Jimmmmm!" Dean wailed desperately.

John frowned at his son's scowl, his mind quickly working out the best way to avoid a tantrum from his little monkey. "Hey, hey. Little boys who scowl like that don't get to stay up late with their Uncles. Lose the attitude, Champ, else you can go to bed for an early night and you won't get to play games or have fun. Understand?" He asked sternly, fighting the urge to card his hand through his son's hair. Dean's pout lasted a moment longer before he discarded it for a small smile.

"So, daddy, can I stay up without having to wear my jammas?" He asked hopefully. John smiled at his son.

"We'll see, buddy. Okay? We'll have to ask your momma. But you gotta promise me you'll be a good boy if I let you stay up like a big boy without you being all ready for bed, you get me?" He smiled when he was rewarded with a radiant grin and enthusiastic nod from his son. "Okay then. Come on; let's get you out of there before you turn into a prune." He winked at his son before lifting Dean out of the bath and pulled his dinosaur towel over his head, letting the water go and then wrapping his son up in his arms and lifting him. "Come on, Deano; let's go get you dressed…"

After much giggling and chasing Dean's naked form around the house, John and Dean appeared at the foot of the stairs dressed and ready for entertaining their guests. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Dean recognized a familiar voice in the kitchen chatting to his mother.

"_Uncewwwwwwwwwwww Bobbyyyyyyy!_" Dean squealed excitedly as he raced full speed into the kitchen and launched himself into his Uncle's arms. "I not see you in foooreveeer!" Dean announced sadly.

"Hey, trouble. You saw me on Tuesday when your Daddy and me came to pick you up from school. How's my little tyke doin'?" He asked Dean, growling playfully. Dean chuckled and proceeded to fill his adopted uncle in on his week like the man hadn't seen him in years, much to John and Mary's amusement.

John took a moment while his son was distracted to drop his head to his wife's, landing a soft yet passionate kiss on his wife's supple lift and delighting in the beautiful smile that lit up her faces. "I love you, sweetheart." He murmured before they turned back to watch Dean animatedly chatting to Bobby. John's friend and colleague was saved when the doorbell rang and John answered it, revealing Pastor Jim.

"_Uncaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Jiiiiiiiimmmmmm!_" Dean yelled, jumping from Bobby's arms to run over to Pastor Jim who grinned broadly.

"Hey, you! How's my favourite Deanybop doing?" He asked, tickling Dean's chin as the boy grinned wildly, repeating his animated news to Jim who paid great attention to the little boy, attention which Dean thrived on. "Wow, you made all those pictures in the hall? Well done, Deany! That's great work! I got a little present for you, buddy, you want it before dinner?" Jim asked, looking over the little boy's head towards his parents to gain their confirmation.

"Yeah!" Dean yelled.

"Dean…" His father warned. "You don't need to shout, Uncle Jim's right next to you." Dean dropped his head, looking forlorn at his father's reprimand.

"Sorry…" He mumbled sadly.

"Hey now." Jim lifted the boy's chin. "How about we go in the living room and open that present for you? And maybe you can even draw me a picture to take home and put on my fridge?" Jim suggested. Dean looked up smiling and the pair made their way to the living room where Dean opened the present Jim produced to find two toy cars and a jumbo colouring book with some crayons.

"Thanks Uncew Jim, I love it!" Dean beamed enthusiastically, and the two settled down to colour in before dinner, Dean oblivious to all the families milling around various rooms in the house as his Uncle helped him to colour in more pictures to give out to his favourite people in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: still don't own anything at all! Reviews are also still welcome, haha :)_**

* * *

><p>An hour later, everybody made their way to the dining room to eat the feast Mary and the other moms had prepared. Dean couldn't decide which seat he wanted to sit in; the one beside Jim, or beside his Daddy. Eventually, his mother suggested he sit down between her and Jim so that she could help with his dinner and he frowned for a moment, telling her he was a big boy now and could do it himself, but Jim stopped the tantrum by placating the boy with coos of how big he was and how he could sit beside Jim and show him what a good boy he was. Dean smiled at this and sat down in the chair looking proud. John smiled from across the table as he watched his baby's green eyes light up at the chance to make his 'Uncle' proud.<p>

Everybody took a moment to go round the table saying what they were thankful for, and then Dan Jefferson said a collective prayer for everyone and then Mary and Dean's gramma began to lift the lids off the various dishes before them so that everyone could dig in with the help of John and the other daddy's who filled their children's plates with a whole variety of foods from turkey and pie to steaming vegetables. Jim put some food on Dean's plate and passed it to him before eating himself. Conversation filled the room, along with the sound of laughter and the atmosphere had everyone on a high.

Except Dean.

"Dean, honey…" Mary chided gently. "Eat your dinner, sweetheart…"

"No. I don't like it…" Dean whined, pouting, as he frowned at his almost untouched dinner.

"Honey, you like all those foods. Do you want some help cutting things up so it's easier to eat, baby?" Mary tried gently, trying to coax Dean into eating. John paused from eating as he watched the rapidly escalating discussion between his wife and their son. He recognized the tell tale signs of an oncoming tantrum from Dean when the toddler started to gnaw at his lip, a glorious scowl on his face as he glared at the table.

John held his breath, waiting on Dean's answer to his mum.

And then the eruption happened.

"_NO_! I don't want the stupid food! I want cookies! I hate this food!"Dean yelled, shortly before he threw his cutlery on the floor, along with his Spiderman sucky cup before banging his chubby little fists on the table. The table had gone temporarily quiet in wake of the boy's tantrum, but the adults recovered quickly, trying to give Dean's parents a chance to placate him. John groaned and waited a moment longer before clearing his throat, cutting off his son's tantrum.

"Dean Allan Winchester. Look at me." He commanded quietly, watching as his son's tantrum paused as Dean looked at his Dad petulantly.

"_What?_" Dean responded moodily, crossing his arms in a display of temper.

"Young man, I think you and I need to go and have a little chat. C'mon, buddy." John spoke quietly before standing up and beckoning his son over. Upon seeing his son shake his head desperately, John raised his eyebrows. "_**Now,**_ Dean." He walked around the table and took Dean's hand in his own, leading the three year old out of the room in a walk of shame as everyone saw them leave.

John didn't say anything as he led his son to the corner in the kitchen hall. "Dean, I want you to stand here for a few minutes till I get you and think about how rude you were to your mother and the other guests. I'm really disappointed in your behaviour." John's word caused big fat tears to dribble down Dean's cheeks and off the end off his chin as he stood in the corner facing the wall away from his father. John got himself a drink of water while he waited for his son's time out to be up and tried to steel his heart to his son's whimpers coming from the corner.

"Daddy?" Dean out cried mournfully.

"Nuhuh, Dean. No talking just now. Stay right there and think, you've only got one minute left." John replied quietly.

The remaining seemed like an eternity to poor Dean who shifted uneasily as he kept crying continually, desperate for his Daddy to talk to him again. Finally the time was up, and John took a step towards his son, kneeling down on one knee and placing a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder as he turned the boy round. "Time's up, Deano." He pulled the boy into a soft hug. "Now, you wanna tell me what that was all about?" Dean shrugged, staring at his feet.

"Do you have any excuse for that behaviour?" John pressed quietly and calmly, with a hint of stern in his voice. Dean began worrying his lip nervously; trying to slip his thumb into his mouth to suck on it but John gently pulled the hand out of the mouth. Dean shook his head, still looking tearful.

John sighed and nodded. "Oh, Dean… C'mere, young man." He said sternly, pulling Dean gently over his knee and pulling his son's jeans down to expose his Bob the Builder pants. Dean whimpered in protest, trying to wriggle away from his Daddy's muscled thigh. John pulled his little champion closer, wrapping his arm tightly around his son's waist and raised his strong forearm, dropping his hand firmly against his son's backside. He repeated the motion, peppering his son's bottom with smacks, trying to ignore his son's heart-wrenching wails. His hand almost covered the whole of Dean's backside, so it didn't take long to cover the small backside before him, and he repeated this motion before landing four swats to each of Dean's thighs before pausing. "Why'm I spanking you, buddy?" He asked his son calmly.

Dean coughed, choking on his tears as he tried to speak but after a moment he heard the quietly wailed, "I was naughty and I wouldn't eat my dinner and I took a tantrum and shouted at mummy… And I'm sorry, Daddy! **Puh-leeaaase**, I'm so sorry…" His crying increased in tempo.

"That's right, Dean. You don't speak to adults the way you spoke to your mother tonight, Dean. Your tantrum was selfish, and it wasn't fair on anyone sitting at that table tonight. I _know _you can behave much better than that, and when we go back to the table, you're gonna apologise for being naughty. You understand?" He saw his son nod desperately. "Okay then, nearly done baby…" John tilted his knee and landed six harder swats to his son's sit spots before stopping and lifting the underwear in front of him to check the state of his baby's bottom. It was a furious pink colour, but John knew that it would probably smart for a few hours until Dean went to bed and though it may be a bit tender in the morning, the pain should be forgotten by tomorrow afternoon. He placed the briefs ackbon his son's backside and then began to rub his son's back reassuringly, murmuring to his son to calm him down. "Shhh, Deano, we're finished. All done, sweetheart. All forgiven. I love you, baby. _Daddy's here, daddy's got you_… You're okay, kiddo…" John gently pulled his son's jeans back up, causing renewed wails from his son, and then he scooped his baby boy into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around his son and carrying him upstairs, rocking him on the way. "Come on, baby. Calm down, it's all okay now. I promise. Let's get your pj's on now so you can be more comfortable, hey?" John stood Dean on his feet and quickly undressed Dean down to his underwear before redressing Dean in his fleecy Superman onesie. "There we go, baby. All better now, hey?" John tapped his son's nose, drawing a watery smile from his son. "Oh, Dean baby. Come on, buddy. It's all over now." He led his son downstairs but stopped outside the dining room. "Okay, young man. When we go in, I want you to apologise, particularly to your mama for your naughty behaviour earlier, and then I want to see you finish all your dinner, or you don't get any dessert and you can have an early night. Understood?" Dean nodded, clutching onto his dad's hand, and John led the way into the dining room, leading Dean to his chair before letting go of his hand and stepping back.

"'m sorry, Momma. I didn't mean to be naughty earlier… Please don't be mad…" Dean mumbled tearfully, until Mary scooped him up into her lap.

"Oh, baby. I forgive you, and I'm not mad, sweetie. Come on; let's get your dinner finished so you can have some cookie for pudding." Mary looked at her husband and saw the tired look on his face and her heart swelled. She distracted her son from his sore bottom and when his dinner was all finished she praised him and what a big boy he was. Dean smiled uncertainly and looking to his dad for confirmation. Seeing the smile on John's face, Dean moved to sit on Jim's lap, his sore bottom hanging off Jim's thigh as he began to come back out of his shell from his subdued subdued state, joining in with the conversation and positive atmosphere of the thanksgiving meal along with everybody else in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry I took so long to update, been so busy with dissertations and Christmas events and things! Hope you enjoy this :) please review! Thinking I might make this into a kinda serious with Dean, John and Mary and later Sam if people are interested... Any thoughts? Leave me a comment in the reviews so I can decide! Also hoping to update some more of the CSI: NY story soon but had writer's block for that so any help appreciated! :/ Ps, I still own nothing. Warning: a couple of mild swats here.

* * *

><p>John stood in the kitchen drying the last few dishes from dinner along with Bobby and Dan. Their conversation had turned towards baseball and who was likely to win the current season; something which Bobby and Dean out and out disagreed upon from tradition.<p>

"No way! The Atlanta Braves'll win man for sure…"  
>"You kidding me? The NY Lions have so got in the bag buddy, dream on…"<p>

John chuckled, shaking his head at the ongoing debate between his friends. Bobby leaned over and swiped the dish towel out of his hand. "There's a kettle a-callin' yer name, buddy boy. Get making some coffee, eh?" He winked at his fellow mechanic. John nodded with a smirk and moved towards the kettle. He made enough coffee, tea and hot cocoa to feed a small army and started to load it onto a tray to take to their guests. He was subconsciously aware fussing in the living room that sounded suspiciously like it was coming from his young son, but he was drawn from his thoughts by Dan lifting the tray. "I'll take batch one, buddy. See you in a minute."

John nodded, grimacing at the high pitched Dean-style wail he heard coming from his son. He sighed and turned to see Bobby watching him with eyebrows raised. "Knock yourself out, kid. I don't envy you." Bobby grinned at him, though his eyes remained serious, despite there only being a few years between the two mechanics.

"Yeah, sounds wonderful…" He muttered, making his way towards the source of the noise in the living room.

_**"NO! I don't wannnna!"** _Dean half whined, half wailed, pouting as he rushed his mother's arms away; rubbing at his eyes furiously as he slid down to the floor in tears, inconsolable. Pastor Jim tried to reach down and scoop the three year old into his arms to calm him but Dean freaked, frantically squirming as his legs swiped out to know Jim's shins.

"Ahh, man…" Jim grunted.

"_Dean!_" His mother admonished, shocked.

She tried once again to pick her son up and place him in her lap, but he squirmed desperately and slapped at her hands, attempting to bite her hard in the process.

John strolled into the room, his flannel shirt rolled to his elbows, expecting his son to be in trouble as he saw his child's jaw clamped around his wife's arm. He didn't have time to reprimand the tot though and was surprised when two and a half foot of chubby, teary eyed, precious toddler plowed into him full speed. _"Daddy!"_ Dean wailed as his tears increased ten fold as John landed three heavy swats to his son's backside.

"Hey, buddy… What's going on?" He asked, clutching his little boy close to his chest and looking over Dean's small, blonde head to cast his wife a questioning look. His confusion grew at the bewildered look plastered to his wife's face. No answers there then.

_"Dean."_ John eased the child back to look at him. "What's going on? Why were you making all that noice? And, why were you trying to bite your mother?" He forced a hint of stern into his voice to try get Dean's attention but abandoned this idea when Dean's little face scrunched up and then crumpled, a fresh onslaught of tears cascading down his rosy cheeks.

"Oh, baby… Shhh…" John soother, pulling Dean tight against his chest once more and leading the little boy's head down to rest on his shoulder. He began to rock his son gently, trying to stay the sobs racking his champ's chest. He was beginning to worry when Bobby appeared beside him. "Need a hand, son?"

"Can you hold him while I make up his warm milk?" John tried to hand the tot over but Dean was having none of it and wrapped his arms tightly around his daddy's neck, refusing to let go.

_**"Daaaaaadddy!"**_ Dean screeched, trying to burrow further into his daddy's embrace.

"I'll make the milk, poppa bear. You settle junior there." Bobby announced gruffly, disappearing and returning three minutes later. John sat down and deposited the now snuffling three year old in his lap.

"That's it, baby. Calm down for me, Champ…" John cradled the toddler in one arm, holding the baby bottle to his son's lip. "Nice touch…" he muttered to his friend before turning to his son, "Open." Dean obliged, his green eyes wide and glassy. John nodded approvingly. "Good boy." He murmured softly as he watched his son go out like a light, slowly, his head dropping against his dad's chest like a lead weight; the eyes drooping closed while Dean rubbed his dad's earlobe softly, a childhood habit that helped him sleep. John joined in the conversations going on around him, keeping an eye on Dean as the boy quickly fell asleep in his arms. He caught Mary's eye and they shared an affectionate look, love evident in their eyes.

At about ten o'clock when Dean had been sleeping for two hours and their neighbours had led tired children home leaving Bobby and Jim along with Mary's parents, John stood up with his son, intending to carry the little trouble maker to bed. The other adults murmured quite 'goodnights' to the toddler, wiping hair off his sweaty forehead gently and lovingly.

"Night, baby boy…" Mary whispered, kissing his forehead softly and smiling at her resting son before turning to her husband. "I love you, handsome."

"I love you too, Mar." He affirmed, kissing her softly. "I'll be back soon."

He turned and began to carry his son towards his bedroom, adjusting Dean slightly in his arms only to inwardly berate himself when Dean began to stir tearfully. "Hey, hey… _Shhh,_ baby. It's okay, Ace. You're okay, Daddy's got you. Daddy's right here, hush…" John soothed the child as he reached the top of the stairs, and the n proceeded to carry Dean to his bedroom, placing the small boy down on the bed on his chubby little stomach. He abandoned this and lifted the boy back into his arms when Dean cried out in his sleep, reaching desperately for John as he tried to relocate his father. He carried Dean out his bedroom and along the hall to his and Mary's bedroom before kicking off his shoes and sitting down on the bed after folding the duvet back, leaning his head against the headrest as he placed Dean down to lie on his chest, his small fists tucked into his Daddy's shirt as his face burrowed into John's shoulder and he snuggled against his daddy's strong chest before sighing contentedly as he slept. The mechanic wrapped his arms tightly around the three year old, holding him protectively in place close to his chest and shut his eyes, breathing in his baby's scent as both Winchester men drifted off to sleep peacefully.

This was how Mary found them an hour later after saying goodbye to their additional guests and letting them out. She once again found herself stopping in the doorway to watch her favourite guys sleeping on the bed; Dean sprawled on his dad's chest with one hand tucked firmly in his mouth and the other fisted loosely in his Daddy's flannel shirt. She resisted the urge to slip back downstairs for a camera to document the moment, instead tiptoeing across the room to grab her pajamas and then get changed, climbing into bed next to her husband, cuddling against his chest and pulling the duvet around the three of them, snuggling into the immovable rock that was her husband and wrapping a protective yet gently arm over Dean's small body and sighed contentedly, kissing her husband before falling into a deep and restful sleep.

John awoke in the night and looked at his wife lying tucked into his side, her arm draped across her son's back and smiled affectionately at the sight, love overwhelming him. He kissed her soft blonde hair, before kissing Dean's forehead softly, and then closed his eyes again, falling asleep to the quiet breathing of those he loved most in the world, feeling utterly blessed at his life and how lucky he was.


End file.
